


Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Kigurumis, M/M, Modern AU, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will and dress them in ridiculous outfits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will and dress them in ridiculous outfits.

“I’m going to kill Morgana.” Arthur said to Merlin, who was hiding his grin behind his hand.

“No you aren’t, brother dear.” Morgana said, pulling out her camera. “Now smile” She said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Arthur scowled and flipped off the camera.

“Now, Arthur, is that any way to treat your favorite sister?” She said, feining indignation. “Now smile nice for your little nephew.”

Arthur forced a smile, but he looked like he was in pain. Morgana took the picture, and the flash disoriented Arthur. He shook his head to clear it. “Please explain why I have to wear this sodding pink bunny suit just to appease your son?” Really, this was embarrassing.

“Because, it’s his birthday, and he wanted his Uncle Artie,” Arthur glared at her. He hated that nickname. “to dress like his favorite character. You wouldn’t deny him his birthday wish, would you?”

“Why couldn’t Mordred be like a normal 4 year old? Why did his favorite character _have to be Babs Bunny?”_

“Because I let him watch American Television. Quit your griping and grab the presents, or you’re going to be late for the party. And, Arthur, if we’re late and I have to hear my son crying because Mommy missed his party and Uncle Artie is being mean, I can promise you that your newly acquired rabbit’s foot won’t provide you with nearly enough luck to get out of this one.” And with that, Morgana turned her back on her brother and walked out the door.

Merlin burst out in giggles, his peals of laughter grating against Arthur’s last nerve. “Oh, come on, Dear. Don’t go _pulling your hare out_.” Arthur slapped the back of his boyfriend’s head.

“That’s it! I’m not going.”

“You can do it, Arthur. Just grab life by the ears and pull.” Merlin bit his knuckles to stop the sniggering.

“Merlin, I swear to God, if I hear you utter one more of those fucking rabbit puns, you are _sleeping on the couch_.”


End file.
